Zombears
Zombears, also known as "The Living Ted" or "Un-Ted", have awakened to torment the living inhabitants of Perfection Island. Zombears are tough enemies. They have incredible fortitude and strength. While they can be driven to insane, they are not usually deterred by Naughty Bears' scare tactics. They have allegiance only amongst themselves. Any living bear they find, they will pursue until either ends up dead. When a Zombear is killed, another will rise until there are none left in the area. They are some of the few bears able to find Naughty Bear in the woods. In Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted, If you have a disguise on (Cop Gordon, Captain Naughty, etc.) and you hurt a Zombear the Army Bears will almost instantly know that you're Naughty Bear and will start to shoot you without almost any notification, this can be extremely frustrating on the Untouchable Challenge. Oddly, they will attempt to repair objects that have been damaged by Naughty, similar to normal bears. Also when scared, may also attempt to escape via boat or car which is rather strange on how they know how to drive or boat. Episodes Encountered Zombears are most prominent in Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted. Nibbles mistakenly chooses a black book between his cookbooks and reads from the pages. When the book explodes and the pages scatter, the Zombears rise from their graves, hellbent on taking out the living. Zombears also make an appearance in Episode 7: When Aliens Attack. Because of the tin foil hats on their heads, the normally indiscriminate Zombears become subservient under the alien influence, thus, they will not harm another living bear except Naughty Bear. Another encounter is in Episode 10: The Horrible Vampiricorn. But this time they are named "Ghouls" They use the same model as ZomBears. Trivia *Zombears are incredibly tough! They are both strong, and have an impressive health level! *Zombears are impaired in their senses, which dulls their reaction time. Add that to the fact that Zombears are missing an ear and most of the other ear, and that means Naughty Bear screaming "BOO!" won't do much. The best way to drive them insane is to make them discover dead bears or witness a suicide then brutally surprise them in a trap rinse and repeat. *They can be driven insane. However, they are the second hardest to drive insane, next to top hat bears. *Zombears could possibly be deceased victims of Naughty Bear, that were unable to come back to life, like the other bears. They are hard to get rid off. It is recommended to trap them, and decide either killing him or giving a ultra-scare (won't do much scaring) but he'll be whimpering and will be vulnerable to a ultra-kill, sometimes they will fix things very rarely. Faction Members, Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual Zombear and their behaviors. This list is in progress. In total, there are twenty-five Zombears and one accidental "Necromancer". The list goes first in Command order, then in alphabetical order. Since the sticks are rarely used, it is being inferred that sticks are wielded by more "important" Zombears. *The Zombears are dark green, with tan muzzles. *Zombears have blank glass eyes, with glowing red centers. *The upper-right side of the head is missing, including the ear located on that section of the head. *The remaining ear is scratched, and a scar goes across the left side of the muzzle. *Patches of fur, or "skin", are missing above the left eye, on both knees, the right elbow, and a large amount is missing across the stomach area. *A small part of the left hand is also missing. *Zombears walk with a pronounced limp in the right leg, and while they walk, or "limp" slowly, they are fast when pursuing a hostile bear/victim bear. Category:Naughty Bear monsters Category:Bears Category:Animal monsters Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Deceased Category:Horror monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:All monsters